In wireless telecommunications, technology like modulation and demodulation are used to transfer data from one location to another location over the air, using allocated frequency spectrum. The wireless industry has developed Adaptive Coding and Modulation (ACM), for example, to contend with changing over-air conditions on wireless communication links. The higher the modulation rate, the higher the over-air throughput. When over-air conditions deteriorate, the Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) deteriorates, and modulation shifts to a lower modulation rate. The lower modulation rate provides a higher wireless system gain, which in turn provides higher immunity to the deteriorated over-air conditions. A resultant boost in SNR to maintain the over-air wireless communication link comes at the cost of reduced over-air bandwidth or data throughput due to the lower modulation rate.
Ethernet traffic class, for example, is identified by Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) tag priority values (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.1p). PFC in accordance with IEEE standard 802.1Qbb, for example, is intended to eliminate frame loss due to congestion. This is achieved by a mechanism similar to the IEEE 802.3x PAUSE, but operating on individual Class of Service as defined by IEEE 802.1p.